


Holiday

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-11
Updated: 2006-03-11
Packaged: 2018-08-16 04:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8087614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Some holidays are definitely more relaxing than others. Very minor spoilers from 1.25 Two Days and Two Nights. (03/06/2004)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Free climb â€” where a climber uses only the natural rock features to make upward progress.  


* * *

"So they're off, Captain?"

"Yes," Archer shook his head bemusedly as they watched Shuttlepod One depart from the launch bay. It was soon a tiny speck in the distance as it headed for the planet below.

"Can't imagine what he was thinking when he agreed to that. At least Malcolm had the sense to say no."

"I wouldn't worry too much if I were you, Captain," Phlox said cheerfully. "I hear Ensign Mayweather is an excellent climber."

"Yes, he is," Archer admitted as they headed towards the turbolift. "Let's hope that would enough to keep the both of them out of trouble."

"Not to worry," the Denobulan chirped happily. "I've already prepared two beds in the sickbay... just in case."

Archer stared at him for a while and then burst out laughing. The doctor beamed merrily back at him as the turbolift doors whooshed closed.

* * *

He frowned, muttering under his breath, "Experience somethin' new, he said. See t'sights from 'nother perspective, he said. He's definitely goin' to be seein' sights through a new an' painful perspective when I get through with him..."

Commander Charles 'Trip' Tucker III slowly opened his eyes, one at the time, and grimaced at the view before him. He had been in bad situations before. But he couldn't remember the last time he was practically hanging by the tips of his fingers and toes. _Whoa... that's a long way... Uh...'kay, definitely a bad idea to look down..._

A few metres away, Mayweather whistled an old movie tune as he slowly scaled past an overhanging ledge. He grinned. Nothing like a free climb* to get the adrenaline going...

He had always enjoyed this sport despite the unfortunate accident on his last attempt. Nothing like that should happen this time, since the cliff-face would not be changing pitch periodically, unlike the ones in Risa. Now, that was an unforgettable experience, even though he never did get to finish the climb. Pausing for a moment, he called out enthusiastically at the man hanging to the face of the cliff nearby.

"How're you doing, Commander?"

"Great," Tucker grunted in reply. "Just... great..."

"Terrific! I'm going to move past the ridge now. Once I'm up, you'll start, all right?"

At Tucker's nod, the young ensign started on the next stage of the ascent. The engineer shook his dark blond head slowly as he watched the man move carefully up the cliff. As far as he could tell, it was the amazing rock climbing stunts, by some character named Ethan Hunt in a movie they saw the other night, that had stirred Travis's desire to go climbing on their next shore leave. He sighed.

This was the last time he'd let Malcolm pick the movie. And speaking of stupid moves, he was still trying to figure out how Travis had managed to talk him into joining this mad pursuit in the first place.

"Okay, I'm in place!" Mayweather's voice floated down to him. "Your turn, sir!"

Tucker looked up but all he could see were the heels of Mayweather's rock shoes. Taking a few deep breaths, he gradually released his death-like grip from the rock and began to climb. Trust the guy to pick the hardest route up. He gingerly maneuvered himself past the ridge until he was beside the ensign once more. Gripping the edge of the rock tighter, he turned to the younger man.

"Uh... Travis?"

"Yeah, Commander?"

"Remind me again why we're up here huggin' a cliff...?"

"We're on holiday, sir. Isn't this fun?"


End file.
